


Present

by AuroreMon



Category: Gundam 00, Gundam Wing, Super Robot Wars Z 2nd, Super robot wars
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreMon/pseuds/AuroreMon
Summary: ·Z2再世篇终战后设定，Z3时狱篇之前。·某种意义上的时序列无视（因为原作是再世之后紧接时狱，尤其是圣诞节有玛丽梅亚的叛乱理论上来说应该是正好在时狱篇进行中，但是这里依旧假设是在Z2后的和平期里，嘛当PARO看吧【。）·希罗中心但是很少有希罗视角【。无口暴走组和贫乏签同盟出场比较多
Relationships: Setsuna F. Seiei/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 2





	Present

**Present**

* * *

“ZEXIS和ZEUTH要联合召开圣诞&新年庆祝交流会，今天的召集是要为此做准备”——当ZEXIS响应ZERO的特别召集令在天人组织的母舰托勒密上聚集，以为又发生了什么大事听到的却是这样一个消息的时候，除了小学生组和大红莲团成员欢呼雀跃以外，所有人都是一副ZERO你算计我们？！的表情。希罗·唯和齐利柯·丘比扭头就要走，断空我NOVA四人组则毫不掩饰对ZERO投去质疑智商的目光。  
ZERO，或者说鲁鲁修·V·布里塔尼亚，尴尬地咳了一声，举起双手以示清白：“召集令是我发的，但不是我自愿的。”  
在他背后的皇·李·诺瑞加正毫不吝啬地露出最灿烂的笑容。  
想一走了之的两个人发现门打不开了。明白逃不掉了的齐利柯回过头来，向来毫无表情的脸上隐隐透出了视死如归的神色。曾经通过零式系统连接和承受过整个VEDA里所有数据的希罗神色复杂地看向人群外围的提耶利亚·厄德。  
“……没想到你也有用VEDA做这种事的一天。”  
提耶利亚默默捂住了脸。站在他旁边的洛克昂·史特拉托斯听到他不断地念叨“VEDA对不起VEDA我错了VEDA原谅我吧”，不由得充满同情地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
这种时候的天人组织……不，ZEXIS的战术预报员是绝不可违抗的。连那个ZERO都屈服了，更何况他们这些Maister。  
……而且说实话，其实洛克昂自己也对这活动稍微，嗯，只是稍微，有那么一点兴趣的。不，他对天上的老哥发誓他才不是因为可以趁节日欢庆的名义和亲爱的阿纽这样那样，ZEXIS里那么多未成年的孩子嘛对不对，身为一个品行端正的好青年他可不能在一群孩子们面前做这样那样的事。  
重点在于，庆祝会上将要进行的重头戏，以及为此的准备活动。这可是个好机会——了解他，以及他们整个贫乏签同盟的被监护人（？）们的好机会。

——面向全ZEXIS与ZEUTH中20岁以下成员的圣诞礼物派发活动。

“圣诞礼物？！”竹尾ワッ太如在场的成年人期待的一般露出了兴奋的神色，“要什么礼物都可以吗？！”  
“只要我们办得到的，都行哦。和ZEUTH世界有关的也可以，阿姆罗大尉他们也会帮忙的。”  
“那想要能让我们竹尾公司永远不至于倒闭的工作来源也可以吗？！”  
“……啊，这个……还是直接拜托万丈先生吧。”  
“那想要所有的债务都被清零也可以吗？！”  
“……库劳·布鲁斯特，这个活动是20岁以下限定，你，22岁。”

* * *

介于总有那么一些少年不屑于或者羞于当场说出自己对圣诞礼物的期望，最后的结果是每个20岁及以下的成员都领到了一张白纸（也有诸如赤木这样童心未泯的和库劳这种怀有不纯洁愿望的成年人试图明目张胆或是偷偷摸摸地混进领愿望单的队伍，但是都被参照着VEDA中驾驶员资料的提耶利亚一个个踢了出去）来写下自己的愿望，并且被要求第二天一早上交。  
这一次的ZEXIS召集便就此休会，FRONTIER组和FIRE BOMBER回了船团，地球组也都跟去那边借宿，而常常搭天人母舰的便车（便舰？）执行PREVENTER任务的五名殖民卫星高达驾驶员则直接留宿在了托勒密上。  
但不是常驻成员的他们毕竟不会真的在托勒密有自己的专属房间，比如希罗就是在刹那·F·清英的房间里搭了张简易的行军床。当初第一次搭托勒密去执行任务的时候他本来是想直接睡在零式的驾驶舱里的，但是被洛克昂拖了出来还说要把自己的床让给他睡。为了摆脱可能的被念念叨叨教育保证充足睡眠的重要性云云一整晚的危险（？），希罗果断地接受了刹那“你可以来我的房间”的援护防御。从那以后，每次搭乘托勒密希罗都会赶在洛克昂和（有时候一起执行任务的）迪奥念叨他之前果断提行李躲进刹那的房间。  
而这一天的召集结束之后，这两名半固定室友正肩并肩坐在房间里的书桌前，各自瞪着刚刚领到的白纸。  
刹那没想到这活动还会有自己的份，毕竟破界事变后，ZEXIS再聚集之前的一段时间他躲避联邦军的追捕坚持战斗的时候曾经遭遇过局部的时空震荡，导致他比黑暗大陆之外其他的ZEXIS成员多经历了四年的时光，这么算起来按理说他的年龄应该是刚刚超过了皇提出的年龄上限的。但是洛克昂还是不由分说地塞给他了一张纸，声称年龄要按现在通行的历法来算，刹那还是17岁，还符合要求礼物的年龄范围。  
虽然总觉得这样一来挺对不起刚才毫不掩饰艳羡的神色一直盯着自己的库劳的，不过刹那还是没打算浪费这次机会。他确实有挺想要的东西，从之前偶然听到红英司说起的时候就暗自抱有兴趣了。  
刹那提起笔来，下笔之前抬头看了一眼旁边的好友，那个当初只比自己矮了不到十公分，现在已经需要低下头才能和他对视的少年仍然双眼盯着白纸没有动作。不同于刚才的瞪视，希罗现在更像在望着白纸发愣。  
——希罗居然会在发愣？刹那忍不住挑了一下唇角，但仅仅是这一点轻微的笑意依旧被敏感的友人捕捉到了空气的变化，刚刚还不知道把焦点放在了哪里的一对蓝色眼睛顿时凝成一道利刃扫了过来。  
“……笑什么。”  
“没有。”  
“你明明笑了。”  
“没什么，别在意。”  
把写好了期望礼物的白纸叠起来，刹那想了想，抬起没放下的手顺便揉了一把希罗的脑袋。这个身高差这么做确实感觉不错，怪不得当年的洛克昂——尼尔·狄兰迪会喜欢没事揉揉自己的脑袋。  
“刹那·F·清英！”  
希罗恼羞成怒的低吼只换来了刹那走进浴室前随意的一摆手。

* * *

那个一段时间没见就比自己高了许多的男人无视自己的抗议走进了浴室。希罗郁闷地理顺被揉乱的头发，更加郁闷地发现自己好像对这种行为并没有那么严重的反感。  
低头看看自己的白纸上还是空白，希罗回头看了一眼传出水声的浴室，犹豫了一下，低头凑到了刹那随意地叠起来后放在桌面上的那张纸面前。  
他只是从叠起的纸缝里稍微看一眼，再结合纸背面的笔画划痕做一点合理的推断而已，并没有动手打开折叠起的纸张，所以这不能算私自窥探别人的隐私。……大概吧。  
一边对自己做着心理安慰（催眠？），希罗对刹那的愿望大概心里有了数，对照一下自己想到的那个，大概……不算太过分？  
希罗犹豫了一下，还是打算先写下来再说。实在不行……可以不上交嘛。  
于是在浴室的门再一次打开的时候他终于动手写了起来，甚至没有听到刹那对他说的“我先睡了，你不要熬到太晚”。

* * *

第二天早上，刹那起床的时候希罗已经不在房间了。书桌上放着的依旧只有自己那一张纸，本以为希罗是已经把他那份拿去交了，但是刹那在去拿起自己的纸的时候，偶然一低头看到了原本是空的垃圾桶里有一个揉成一团的纸球。  
纸团里露出的边角上的字迹不是刹那自己的，那么显然就只能是属于这房间的另一位居住者的了。刹那捡起纸团展开，看到上面密密麻麻写满了字，但又被用力打了一个巨大的叉，力度大到有些地方甚至戳破了纸张。  
扫了一遍纸上的内容，刹那把那张纸和自己的那张一样整齐地折了起来，拿着它们走出了房间。  
昨天皇说过会在食堂统一收，不过刹那还是决定把手里的东西单独拿给洛克昂。

* * *

统计和整理收上来的圣诞礼物愿望内容几乎理所当然地成为了贫乏签组的工作。  
——当然，其实本来是要ZEXIS所有成年人一起来做的，但是首先是库劳被午餐加一杯砂糖水的酬劳钓上了钩，接着洛克昂被他以“我们不是爱着同一个男人的好哥们吗”名义拖下了水（至于这句话在接下来的一段时间里给所有人，尤其是爱好八卦的一部分女性提供了多大的娱乐就不在考虑范围里了。用库劳的话来说，“这又不给工资”），但是两个握惯了机器人驾驶舱的操纵杆的男人真要搞起这些东西来只能用一塌糊涂来形容，于是熟悉文书工作的社会人青山圭一郎理所当然地也被牵扯了进来。至于原本应该和这工作无缘的未成年人迪奥·麦斯威尔，则是出于好奇想要看看希罗特洛瓦张五飞这群从来看不出到底在想什么的家伙会有什么想要的礼物的八卦之心而自愿参与的。就像洛克昂常说的，迪奥和其他贫乏签组倒霉的原因的最大不同在于，迪奥的倒霉经常是因为自己作死，比如当年捞人家希罗的飞翼高达想给自己的死神做备用零件结果反而是死神成了飞翼的备用零件，又比如这次因为八卦心给自己揽了本来不用做的多余工作。  
“喂，希罗的到底在哪啊？”迪奥飞快地录入着手上最后一份礼物愿望（沙慈·克洛斯罗德：“希望能得到一份阿什弗德学园高中二年级的全课程全年笔记，我和路易斯落下太多课程了。”），眼看着所有礼物清单都整理完了，特洛瓦的和五飞的也都看到了，偏偏就是希罗那份一直没有看到。“难道这家伙没交？对了，好像刹那的也没看到啊。”  
“不啊，他们交了。”青山这个时候从背后拿出了两张纸，“刹那直接拿给洛克昂的。”  
“你怎么不早拿出来？！”  
“早拿出来，你看完不就溜了吗？”  
“青山你算计我？！！”  
在惨叫的迪奥背后，洛克昂恍然大悟地一击掌：“怪不得你从我这儿收走还不让我说出来，原来是早有图谋。”  
“不愧是现役社会人。”库劳连连点头，有了人帮忙他没怎么费力就赚到了午饭多补充一份糖分的额外收入，现在他心情之好与上了当做了白工的迪奥正好成反比。  
总之反正就剩下两份了，被坑惯了的迪奥很快就平静下来，四个人脑袋凑在一起看起了他们最好奇的两份礼物愿望。  
刹那想要的是ZEUTH世界的机器人模型，确切地说是那边世界传说中的元祖高达，阿姆罗·李大尉开过的RX-78-2的模型。1/144的RG是个什么概念ZEXIS的四个人并不明白，毕竟高达作为反政府象征的这个世界也自然不可能有什么高达模型存在。而相较之下ZEUTH的世界里高达是联邦政府作为拯救世界的英雄之一来宣传的，推出一些相应的周边产品也就是顺理成章的。  
“果然和我想的一样。”洛克昂满意地点头，以刹那对高达的热爱程度，会对另一个世界的高达，尤其是能够被称为元祖的高达产生兴趣毫不奇怪。再加上上次他和刹那一起路过聚在一起聊天的地球战骑队成员身边时听到英司说起那个元祖高达新出了什么什么RG模型，洛克昂还记得当时刹那的眼神一下子就亮了，只不过正要奔赴格纳库去执行任务没来得及说什么而已。  
“这个不是听说卖得很好，都没货了吗？”青山作为一名公司职员，总是会关注经济方面的话题，他记得ZEUTH那边有谁说过类似的话。  
洛克昂得意地竖起一根手指摆了摆：“你以为我现在才想起来去买？之前听说阿姆罗大尉要去买初回限定版的时候，我就已经拜托他给刹那也带一份了。我只是一直没找到合适的时机送出去而已，现在刚好。”  
“不愧是继承了写作洛克昂·史特拉托斯读作刹那的监护人之名的男人！”库劳大力拍打洛克昂的后背，然后意味深长地看向迪奥，“看到没有，迪奥，这才是合格的监护人，你还差得远呐。”  
“差得越远越好啊我又不是希罗的监护人？！”  
“可是你专门跑来关心他想要什么东西。”  
“唔，那个是……”  
四分之三个贫乏签同盟争论起了监护人的问题，只有青山一个人忍不住想要吐槽：“阿姆罗大尉他……为什么要买自己机体的模型？他不是有1/1的真货？”

* * *

总之刹那的那份礼物是有了着落，接下来是希罗的。原本以为他会写得像刹那一样简洁，但一张纸上密密麻麻写满的文字出乎贫乏签同盟所有人意料。  
“这不是他自己交的吧？”  
“刹那从废纸篓里回收的。”  
也就是说这上面的内容是让希罗难为情到不惜放弃任务（皇的上交指令）也不想让人看到的东西？迪奥感觉自己的好奇心被完全地吊起来了，差点都要把鼻子尖都顶到纸面上，被嫌他挡住视线的洛克昂和库劳拽着马尾辫往后拖回原位。  
但仔细读下去却发现希罗想要的并不是迪奥想象中的什么莉莉娜·多利安写真集一类难以启齿的东西，希罗只是想要一个MS里奥的铁皮玩具而已。  
一个手工制作的MS里奥的铁皮玩具。或许希罗是觉得只写这么一条的话描述太过模糊——确实，只是一个铁皮玩具的话随便拜托一位整备师就能用修理MS的边角料做出一个，可是他到底想要多大的、什么样的就无法得知了——于是又在后面补充了一些详细的描述。  
比如他想要的不是现在通用的地上标准式样或是宇宙式样，而是最早期开发的第一世代早期型（Early Type） 里奥；比如大小大概是刚好能让小孩子的手掌一把握住的程度，大概比ZEUTH世界的机器人模型所谓的1/144比例还要小一圈——希罗甚至给出了具体的高度和各部位的尺寸；比如可动性的范围，左右臂和左右腿之间有怎样微小的活动角度差异；又比如，涂装的颜色，以及涂装剥裂的位置，甚至还有每一个位置涂装剥裂和的原因，哪里是刮伤的哪里是撞击还留下了凹槽的，都写得一清二楚。  
满满的一张纸，不像是对崭新礼物的企求而更像是浸透了回忆。或许希罗自己也发现了这一点才决定扔了它，他们所认识的希罗从来都不是个会沉浸在回忆里的男人，他们在他眼里看到的，从来都只有未来。  
可是这一次他们不小心看到了他的回忆。迪奥抬头看看三个已经成年的盟友，想从人生经验更丰富的他们那里借鉴一下这种时候该怎么办，结果却发现三个人都正在用慈爱的目光回望着自己。  
“加油。”青山拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“照你想做的去做吧。”库劳像前代洛克昂常对他们做的一样揉了揉他的脑袋。  
“说好的成年人给未成年人送礼物呢你们这群没良心的家伙！为什么只有我要给自己的同龄人准备礼物啊！！”  
“因为你是贫乏签同盟的一员而希罗是由你负责的啊。”迪奥的惨叫被这一代的洛克昂咧开嘴露着一口闪亮的白牙顶了回去，“没问题的，我们相信你。”  
“信个鬼咧我才不要这种信任？！！我要退出这个该死的同盟！退出！！”

* * *

惨叫归惨叫，迪奥最后还是拿着那张被揉过的纸一边感叹着“唉谁叫我是个好人呢”一边发起了愁。  
里奥是从托尔吉斯简化来的量产机，第一世代的早期里奥自然是各种里奥里最接近始祖托尔吉斯的那个。这么想来的话最佳人选似乎是当年设计制作托尔吉斯的五名博士和哈瓦德，但是这六个老头都已经跑去找伊奥利亚聊天去了自然没有这种可能性。那么剩下的选项似乎是伊安·瓦斯提？毕竟伊安大叔曾经和那六个老头共事过，而且在米利亚尔德·匹斯克拉福特以OZ特佐杰克斯·马齐斯的名义短暂加入ZEXIS的时候也曾经由伊安整备过托尔吉斯，应该会对构造比较了解？  
迪奥决定总之先去格纳库问问看。

“伊安大叔！……咦？”  
一进格纳库迪奥就叫出伊安的名字，但是不巧的是伊安不在，并且格纳库里多了两台再眼熟不过的机体。ν高达和百式。  
“阿姆罗大尉和库瓦特罗大尉来了？……啊，原来如此。”  
记得皇小姐说过这次提的愿望可以是和ZEUTH世界有关的事情，阿姆罗大尉他们会帮忙。估计今天就是他们的碰头会，没准那边世界也有人提了和这边有关的愿望。  
顺手抓了一个量产哈罗来问，得知伊安是出门去采购整备用的零件去了，还不一定什么时候回来。迪奥挠挠头，抬头看了一眼据说是由驾驶员亲自设计制造的ν高达，顿时有了主意。

* * *

碰头会的主要议题都敲定之后，干脆利落地把库瓦特罗卖掉去应付皇和其他一干成年女性的插科打诨，阿姆罗毫无罪恶感地沿着低重力的走廊飘向自己的爱机。  
然后他在驾驶舱的入口处捡到了怀里抱着一张快被揉烂了又被小心地平整展开折好的纸，脑袋一点一点地打瞌睡的迪奥。  
“……迪奥君？”  
“哇？！……啊，阿姆罗大尉！”惊醒的迪奥顿时像见到了救星一样双手把怀里的纸捧到了阿姆罗面前，“大尉我知道这挺麻烦你的，但是能不能帮我看看这个你能做出来不？”  
那张纸上密密麻麻写满了字。阿姆罗伸手接了过来。

——……了这……，……无所有……

阿姆罗猛地抬头：“拉拉？不对……”  
“阿姆罗大尉？”  
“不，没事。”暗想刚才大概是自己的错觉，阿姆罗大略地扫了一遍纸上写的内容。再看一眼迪奥混合着期待与不安的神色，大概心里有了谱。“是希罗的圣诞礼物吗？”  
“你怎么知道的？！果然不愧是First New Type！”  
哪还需要什么New Type能力，全ZEXIS和加入过ZEXIS的ZEUTH成员都知道，爱管闲事的迪奥·麦斯威尔整天操心的事情不少，但是会让他操心到胃疼的不就只有希罗·唯吗。阿姆罗这样想着，但是为了面前少年的心理健康，还是发挥出成年人应有的自控力没有把这句吐槽说出来。  
“……做出来应该是没问题的。”阿姆罗托着下巴想了想，又加上一句，“只是我觉得参考数据还不太够，大概要跟提耶利亚借一下VEDA的数据库。”  
“希罗都写得这么详细了还不够吗？”  
“对啊，你看，他写的都是外观上的数据，但是关于内部构造和附带的武装都没有提及，还有包括一些联动装置，比如驾驶舱能不能用开关打开，里面要不要按上自爆装置，当然不是真的自爆是会让关节散开的简易版，很容易重新组装的。还有……”  
“……大尉。阿姆罗大尉！”  
“还比如说这里的机关枪可以模拟真实的里奥做成能扣动扳机发射BB弹的……嗯？什么事？”  
“大尉，你真的知道什么叫‘铁皮玩具’吗？”  
“知道啊，就是用金属制作外部装甲，内部全空非常便利于购买者发挥自己的创造力自由加入零部件进行各种改装的机器人模型嘛。”  
“……………………………………”

* * *

回到在托勒密里借住的房间里，回想起刚才麻花辫少年那一副“我是不是找错了人”的纠结表情，阿姆罗忍不住笑了出来。怪不得希罗没事的时候总喜欢随便惹点什么事抛给他善后，像迪奥这种表情丰富的人逗起来果然很有意思，不像某个红色三倍速一逗就是一副深仇大恨的苦逼脸他都看腻了。  
按照自己习惯的使用方式重新排列放置好工作台上的各式工具，阿姆罗挽起了袖子，感觉仿佛回到了当年动手改装市贩哈罗时一般的热情。往铁皮玩具里塞驾驶舱自爆装置和武装当然只是开玩笑而已，参照着希罗的描述和提耶利亚通过VEDA调出的第一世代早期型里奥的数据，阿姆罗很快便还原出了设计图纸。  
“真是……厉害。”对着手中的图纸，阿姆罗不由得赞叹。他当然不是在赞叹自己，他赞叹的是手中这张图纸的原作者。只有对里奥的每一个哪怕是最小的零部件都了如指掌才能设计出这个用最简单的材料和最简便的方式制作的玩具。看希罗描述的状况，如果说这个小小的玩具还有什么不足的话，也仅仅是在制作手艺方面没有设计方面那么完美而已。  
能这么了解一部军用的MS，阿姆罗不由得猜测原本的玩具制作者其实就是第一世代早期型里奥的设计者本人。——但是一个军队的MS技师为什么要给一个孩子做玩具？出于好奇，阿姆罗搜索出了第一世代早期型里奥的设计师的资料。  
赛斯·克拉克，一名再普通不过的联邦军军官，除了MS里奥的开发以外，还担当了宇宙要塞巴尔治的设计工作。在一次意外事故中身亡。  
资料上附带的照片也显示他是一个毫不起眼的平凡的男人，温和的相貌与那个目光凌厉的少年也没有任何相似之处，阿姆罗不得不放弃了自己本来就没什么证据支持的猜测。  
不管这个玩具的制作者到底是谁，那个人都一定对当年那个得到玩具的孩子倾注了很深的爱情，而当年的那个孩子，也一定把那时感受到的温暖铭刻在了心底。阿姆罗把手放在那张皱巴巴的满是字迹的纸上，闭上眼睛，残留的意念在脑海深处汇聚成稚嫩的童音。

——除了这个里奥的玩具，我一无所有。

“拉拉……是你吗……”  
那个少年不是New Type，也不是革新者。阿姆罗之所以能够接受到他留下的些微的意念，除了他在书写的时候不自觉地倾注了情感，还因为有“她”的帮助。  
少女空灵的笑声在阿姆罗的耳边响起。但是房间里只有他一个人。  
阿姆罗闭上眼睛，在脑海里复述了一遍预想好的操作步骤，然后他睁开眼睛，拿起了面前的材料和工具。  
因为太过集中精神，他没有听到少女的嗓音在耳边留下的最后一句话。  
——阿姆罗，你把大佐锁在门外了，给他开开门吧……

* * *

“Merry Christmas and Happy New Year！！”  
砰、砰砰——

到处都是拉开拉花和欢呼雀跃的声音，ZEXIS和ZEUTH的圣诞&新年庆祝交流会热热闹闹地开了场。  
阿波罗、吉隆、甲儿他们几个早就直接扑到了美食上，左手鸡腿右手猪排嘴里叼着火鸡肉还要互相争夺着盘子里的培根，辛西娅和莎也加在旁边对着狂野觅食中的男伴们连连皱眉，只有艾尔琪依旧沉醉在玻璃上映出的自己充满文化的装扮中顾不上指责吉隆的吃相。  
另一边早就结下了深厚友谊的小学生组也正玩得开心，不知道是谁带的头把缩在角落里的ZERO拽了过来，你一言我一语地吵着说他的一身黑太压抑了要装扮一下。就算是一贯运筹帷幄的ZERO也拿一群小孩子没办法，只能向着朱雀卡莲C.C.伸手求援，但是朱雀只一副老好人表情呵呵傻笑，C.C.和卡莲更是直接倒戈向小学生们提供了大量的圣诞树装饰物，发光的不发光的挂上去的缠上去的，身体素质连一个普通小学生都比不过的ZERO面对一群不普通的小学生当然更加敌不过，很快就变成了一个移动的装饰品陈列架。  
特别嘉宾自然是银河的妖精与超时空灰姑娘，在两位歌姬的歌声中所有人都开怀地笑着，有的人跟着她们一起唱起来，全不管旁边的人嘲笑自己五音不全。  
即使是一向冷着脸的那群人也没有扫了大家的兴，尽管他们自然不会像其他人那样露出畅快的笑容，但至少这个时候他们平时那种闲人勿进的冰冷气息也有所收敛。  
欢乐的气氛在穿一身兔女郎装跳上主席台的皇宣布开始派发圣诞礼物的时候达到了最高潮。小孩子们是在为了即将到手的礼物雀跃，另一些思春期或是为老不尊的家伙则因为台上的皇的装束而血脉喷张。  
负责发礼物的是以“因为你最适合红色，而且如果别人穿红色而你没穿的话你能忍吗？”为由被（阿姆罗）要求穿上一身圣诞老人装束的库瓦特罗大尉。卡缪、真、加洛德等等一群ZEUTH世界的少年们忍着笑从他手里接过包装精美的礼物的时候一人说了一句“谢谢大佐”，显然是故意起哄。偏偏库瓦特罗还死认真地一个一个回答他们“我不是大佐，我是大尉”，抱着礼物退下来的少年们跑到同样忍着笑围观的阿姆罗身边之后终于控制不住一起大笑起来。基拉先是被真和卡缪拖过去一起说“谢谢大佐”，然后又被紧张兮兮的阿斯兰拽过去按着后脑勺一起低头说对不起，他抬起头来看看不停向圣诞老人道歉的发小又回头看着一群简直要笑瘫在地上的人，满脸的茫然表明天然属性的他完全没有搞明白状况，或许根本连圣诞老人是库瓦多罗扮的都没看出来。  
有权利领到礼物的未成年人们逐渐都拿到了属于自己的那份礼物，很多人迫不及待地就当场拆开了包装，会场四处都响起少年少女们“哇！”“好棒！”的赞叹声和若干成年人不甘心地表达羡慕的声音。  
希罗没去库瓦特罗那边排队。他看着刹那一路回来边走就边拆开了他那份礼物，露出画着高达英姿的盒子，平日沉静的目光顿时亮了起来。迎面走来的好友和平时完全不同的神色让希罗也忍不住扬起唇角，刹那显然看到了希罗的表情，多少有点尴尬地把盒子又用包装纸包了起来。  
“现在就回房间去吗？”  
“不用，我不着急。”  
嘴上说着不着急，但刹那的手分明是等不及一样地敲着盒子的边缘。因为身高差的关系希罗不用使劲歪头就能看到他手的动作，赶紧伸手捂住嘴也没能阻止自己漏出一声笑。  
刹那也注意到了自己下意识的动作，连忙停下来移开视线，张了张嘴似乎又觉得要解释反而显得欲盖弥彰，呆站了半晌干脆用停下动作空出的手去揉希罗的脑袋。  
这个时候发完了礼物的圣诞老人装库瓦多罗拿着手里最后一个盒子向他们这边走过来。刹那也就没有收回揉希罗脑袋的手，直接顺势把他往库瓦多罗走过来的方向一推：“去拿你的那份吧。”  
“……是你拿走的？”希罗想起了那天不知道什么时候变空的废纸篓。但这个时候库瓦多罗已经把装着礼物的盒子放到了他的手里，希罗也就没有再去在意这个答案已经很明显了的事情。  
看到他接过去，库瓦多罗露出“终于结束了”的轻松神色，对他们道了圣诞祝福之后就匆匆离开。他大概是想赶紧回房间换衣服，可惜往出口走过去的一路上都不停地有人拉他要求合影。  
很多人都回头去看库瓦多罗难得一见的狼狈相，但希罗却只是盯着手里的盒子，迟迟没有接下来的动作。  
“打开看看吧。”  
在刹那的催促之下，希罗才以完全不符合他平时的干练作风的慢吞吞的动作，拆开了礼盒的包装，掀开了盖子。  
“……！”  
希罗托住盒子的手不明显地颤了一下，一只手帮他扶了一下，让盒子里的东西没有因此掉出来。是刹那伸的手，但是希罗的注意力并不在那只手上。  
和记忆中分毫不差的铁皮里奥玩具，静静地躺在盒子里。刚刚的一抖让它的姿势显得有点滑稽，但是那根本无所谓。  
希罗伸手把它拿了出来。拿住盒子的另一只手也就那么松开了，但没有听到盒子掉到地上的声音，是刹那接住了吧。空出的那只手轻轻地抬起铁皮里奥的右臂，关节处曾经因为掉到地上摔出来的凹陷就在那里。涂装、大小、活动性、损伤，所有的，所有的一切都和那一天遗失的一模一样，仿佛它不是新品，而是回溯时光从他的记忆中直接取出来的一样。  
“赛斯·克拉克……”  
仿佛这确实就是那个他从未叫过父亲的男人，那个他法律意义上的父亲亲手为他制作的那一个笨拙的玩具。  
只有还没有完全散去的、崭新的喷漆的味道才能证明它的诞生时间还没有过去太久。只有更加细致精巧的制作才能证明它的制作者并不是那个长于设计却拙于动手制作的男人。更何况原本的那个玩具早已遗失，而制作它的那个男人也早已死去。  
希罗怔怔地看着手里的铁皮里奥，直到他发现了里奥腹部上不仔细看的话几乎看不出来的小小机关。  
用手指轻轻推了一下，里奥的腹部装甲掀开了。这是记忆中的那个铁皮玩具没有的机关，露出了里奥空荡荡的内部里放置的一张折叠的便签。  
希罗展开洇着机油的便签纸，上面是一行并不熟悉的手写字体。

看看你的周围，现在的你并非一无所有。 A.R.

手里拿着便签纸，希罗模模糊糊地感觉到有人——刹那——在晃他的肩膀。这就好像是关闭了一个什么屏障的开关，周遭的喧嚣似乎一瞬间回来了。希罗这才后知后觉地发现刚刚的一段时间他就像与世界隔离了一般没有听到也没有看到周围的任何事物。这对一向警惕性很高的他来说简直不可思议。

或许是“希罗·唯手里拿着玩具”这样的景象太过难得一见，很多ZEXIS和ZEUTH的同伴都在时不时地偷偷看他。希罗难得地觉得有点难堪，刹那拍了拍他的后背。  
“我们回房间吧。”  
希罗点了点头，小跑了两步跟上刹那的大步伐。临出会场之前，他的视线扫到了站在会场边缘的人，犹豫了一下扯住了刹那，告诉他稍等片刻。

* * *

“知道吗！你们知道吗！哎你们知道不知道！！”  
庆祝会还没解散，迪奥就一脸的狂喜乱舞把会场里各自散开闲聊的贫乏签同盟聚集在了一起，手舞足蹈了半天也没讲出个所以然。  
洛克昂拍了拍他的腮帮子：“这是不小心喝了酒精饮料了？”  
“你才喝高了，我清醒着呢。”  
“赤山你注意点！伊吹小姐帮我看着点他！”青山人被拖过来了脑袋还朝着来时的方向，库劳也是同样的动作，只不过他的脑袋朝着的是免费的大餐的方向。  
“你们两个给我好好听我说话！”迪奥连蹦带跳，还是够不着把他们脑袋扳过来，干脆直接窜到他们面对的方向来，“我跟你们说你们知道吗！”  
“你到底想说什么赶紧说！”  
“希罗他跟我道谢了！”  
三个人举起的拳头不约而同地放了下来。  
洛克昂：“谁跟你道谢？”  
迪奥：“希罗！”  
库劳：“希罗跟谁道谢？”  
迪奥：“跟我！”  
青山：“希罗跟你说啥？”  
迪奥：“希罗跟我道谢！他说礼物那事阿姆罗大尉都告诉他了所以希罗他！跟我！道！谢！！听清楚没有！你们仨还有完没完了！”  
三个成年人面面相觑。在他们的认知里希罗倒也确实不是个不知道感恩的孩子，只是他表达谢意的方法通常都是通过行动，还真没听说过他跟谁用语言道过谢。  
最后还是洛克昂小心翼翼地问：“你……确定不是你听错了？”  
“我跟希罗那是谁跟谁，我怎么可能听错！”迪奥得意地挺起胸膛，全然忘记了他前两天还坚决否认自己是希罗的监护人的事。  
“那他怎么跟你说的？”库劳也起了八卦的心。  
“他跟我说……”迪奥看了看四周，用手势示意三个人离得近一点，“‘哼，多管闲事’！”  
三个成年人保持着低头弯腰凑近的姿势僵在了那里。  
“你管那叫……道谢？”  
“哎你别不信！希罗真嫌我烦的时候和这种时候‘哼’的调子是不一样的！”迪奥握紧拳头斩钉截铁地说，“而且他能这样说已经很不容易了！难道你还期待他真的跟你说‘谢谢你’吗？怎么可能！”  
“为什么不可能？”  
不同于贫乏签同盟任何一个人的嗓音让凑在一起的四个人都吓了一跳，一回头是端着酒杯的阿姆罗面带笑容地看着他们。  
“阿姆罗大尉！”迪奥转过身来面对着他，一副布教真理的神态，“难道大尉你还期待能从希罗嘴里听到一句不拐弯抹角的‘谢谢’吗？”  
“没有什么期待不期待的。”阿姆罗笑着耸耸肩，“刚刚他和刹那君回房间之前，专门来和我说了一句‘谢谢，阿姆罗大尉’啊。”

直到阿姆罗离开，迪奥都一直保持着双手握拳力说真理的动作，涣散的眼神让人忍不住怀疑他是不是爆了SEED。  
“……迪奥？喂，迪奥，你还好吗？”  
库劳伸手在迪奥的眼前晃来晃去，但是没有得到任何的回应。

* * *

迪奥终于恢复意识的时候，他正抱着自己的礼物盒子坐在自己的房间里。  
“希罗那个家伙……”嘴里愤愤不平地念叨着对自己坚决不承认的被监护人的抱怨，迪奥决定动手拆开礼物看看来平复一下自己的心情。  
他要的礼物是适合废品商日常管理使用的软件。在PREVENTER的工作之余他在L2殖民卫星群搞起了一个回收战时留下的废弃零件的废品商店，最近效益不错，但是也让他自己一个人有点管不过来了。  
他自己的计算机水平也不错，但是相比于编写新程序，他的技术更适合于去黑掉什么现有的程序。相比之下ZEXIS和ZEUTH里就有不少技术高超又可靠的程序员，这次的活动正好是个好机会。  
其实技术高超又可靠的程序员迪奥的身边就有一个，可惜那家伙就算求他他肯定也不肯帮忙的。迪奥撇了撇嘴，把心思重新放回电脑上运行起来的新程序上。要是到这个时候还惦记着那个家伙的话自己可就真的成了他监护人了。  
迪奥飞快地敲打着键盘测试起程序。这个程序运行起来很完美，占用的内存不多，但是常用的收支报表甚至一些不太常见但对于废品商这一行来说必不可少的功能都有，操作也是他再熟悉不过的样式，操作起来总有一种似乎根本就不是第一次使用的感觉。就像他的好伙计死神高达在帮助他。  
……嗯？死神高达？  
迪奥停下了手。他一开始还以为是阿姆罗或者卡缪，或者总之就是除了那家伙之外的其他什么熟悉编程的人为他准备的这份礼物。但是如果是他们的话，就不可能编写出这样与自己的高达上的OS操作相类似的程序。熟悉这种OS操作的除了自己，就只有同样是来自殖民卫星的四个高达驾驶员。而其中完整地接受过包括程序编写在内的各种特工所需的专门知识的，只有一个。  
迪奥想了想，用熟悉的快捷指令调出输入栏，键入了当初接收Professor G的指令的时候使用的密码。  
一瞬间整个屏幕都变成了黑色。迪奥一开始还以为是死机了，注意到光标还在角落里闪才放心地抹掉了额头的冷汗。光标在闪的地方旁边还有几个字母和数字，字体很小，迪奥几乎凑近得贴到屏幕上才看清楚它写的什么。

thx. 01

* * *

“迪奥·麦斯威尔！！！大半夜的傻笑什么！还让不让人睡觉了！！！”  
同屋的张五飞终于忍无可忍地拔出了青龙刀。

......end？

p.s.文力不足说明一下，程序里内置的thx是对迪奥一直以来的照顾的thx不是对这一次，所以这里并不是时间轴矛盾（


End file.
